


Gum

by Shellsan



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge May 2019 [12]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: What if Haruhi had never gotten gum in her hair, and therefore never cut it? How would her time at Ouran have gone, and would she still have found love within the host club.





	Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another piece for the OHSHC fandom. This one has just as much potential as the first, and if I wasn't so pressed for time I would continue it, but for now this will have to do. I'll definitely be coming back to continue this at some point, but since I won't have time for a while and I'm okay with the current stopping point, I'm going to mark this one as complete. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the scenarios and any suggestion on other ways that this could go!

**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Twelve:** Gum

 **Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club

 **Pairing:** Mori/Haruhi

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC

**Gum**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When Mori spotted her for the first time, he'd blinked in shock. Dressed in an oversize jumper that made her look even smaller than she was, a pair of glasses that were too big for her face, and a pair of old looking pants, was a girl so out of place, and still so beautiful.

For the first time in his life, the kendo champion had been unsure of what to do. He'd wanted to approach her, but had been unable to figure out how to without coming off as creepy or weird.

The solution seemed to form itself however, because only a few hours later he found himself watching as she struggled to reach a book in the library, feet on their tippy toes as she strained to reach.

“You should go help her, Takashi.” Honey encouraged, moving to sit down at the table they frequented in the library to work on his own studied. Host club had been cancelled for the day and with this being their last year, the both of them were determined to do their best.

Nodding, Mori moved over to stand beside her, pointing at the book he thought she was trying to grab, tilting his head in question.

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden appearance of someone before she smiled when she realised what he was asking silently.

“Yes, please.”

Nodding, Mori pulled it out easily, handing it to her silently.

Haruhi grinned as she took it, relieved that she wouldn't have to struggle any longer or risk hurting herself by trying to climb the shelves. “Thanks, senpai.”

It was only moments after she'd disappeared that he realised that not only did he not know her name, but clearly _she_ didn't know _his_ either.

Just who was this girl anyway?

  
  


The next time he saw her, it had been another three weeks and he hadn't spotted her in any of the libraries while he was there, and he was about to give up on ever seeing her again. But when the doors of the club room opened and she fell in looking confused, he had immediately recognised her.

And she recognised him.

As Tamaki moved to give her the first time client spiel, other girls flocking towards their usual appointments, Haruhi brushed past him easily.

“Senpai.” She greet, smiling.

He inclined his head in greeting. It didn’t' seem to bother her that he hadn't said anything to her yet.

“I had wondered when I would see you again. I wanted to thank you again for your help.” Her face twisted into confusion though. “I never thought I'd find you here, but to each their own. I was actually looking for a quiet place to study, since the libraries are all really loud today.”

“Ah.” He agreed, trying to think of a way to help her.

“Takashi, she can sit with us. It's not completely quiet, but it's quieter than in the library. And then you can help her look for a place after club.”

Mori wasn't stupid. He could sense that he was being pushed towards the girl, encouraged to spend time with her, but he was loathe to turn down the chance so he just nodded in agreement.

The girl blinked in surprise before shaking her head. “Oh no, you don't need to do that. I'm sure I can find somewhere.” She denied.

Staring at her, Mori gave his best unimpressed look, and she seemed to deflate in defeat. “Okay fine. There's no need to be like that.” She grumbled, lips twitching to belay her lack of seriousness.

Content with her answer, Mori settled in to the usual antics of the club, all to aware of the small slip of a girl sitting on his other side, book in hand as she read over her notes and make notations in other book that was resting on top.

With their comfortable silence, the time seemed to fly by, and before they knew it the girls were being kicked out in order to clean up for the day.

Pushing herself up from the seat, Haruhi (he had learnt, when Honey had finally thought to hand out proper introductions) smiled as Mori also moved to stand.

“It's alright, I wasn't going to run away. You probably know all the good places anyway, being a third year and all.” She pointed out.

He shrugged his shoulder in answer, and felt his lips twitch when she laughed in response.

“Lead the way then senpai.” She agreed.

Before he left, Mori turned to Mitsukuni and narrowed his eyes. “Mitsukuni.” He said.

That was enough, the older boy grinning up at him, carefree. “Don't worry Takashi, I'll go straight home and I'll even text you when I get there.” He promised, used to the doting care of his friend.

Nodding in satisfaction, Mori turned to Haruhi and motioned for her to exit the room first, grabbing her backpack before she could argue and swinging it over his shoulder with his own.

It was heavier than he'd thought it would be, probably weighed down by so many books, which made him wonder how much stronger Haruhi was than she looked.

They walked in silence, the brunette happy to follow after Mori without a word and enjoying the peace of a campus that was slowly beginning to quieten.

It was a good ten minutes later when Mori finally stopped. Haruhi had followed him into the maze without a second thought, but instead of ending up somewhere towards the centre like she'd expected, they were somewhere that seemed to be towards the left, a small alcove where no-one else was nearby.

“I had no idea we even had a maze, let alone something like this.” Haruhi admitted, blinking a little in shock.

Mori shrugged. “Quiet.” He promised.

The brunette smiled up at him. “Thank you. This helps a lot, Mori-senpai.” She admits.

The older boy's lips twitched in lieu of a smile before he reached out and ruffled her hair, vaguely amused when her cheeks flushed slightly.

“I'll show you the way.” He promised.

Haruhi nodded in agreement, watching intently as Mori pointed out each of the different markers that he used to never get lost, grinning when they made it back to the start of the maze without any problems.

“Thank you Mori-senpai. This really helps a lot.” She informs him.

“Ah.” He agreed, ignoring the feeling of a little bit of heat rushing to his cheeks. “Home?”

Tilting her head, Haruhi blinked. “I usually walk home.” She offered.

Nodding, Mori motions for her to keep going, her bag still in his hand as he motioned to the slowly darkening sky.

“You want to walk me home? You don't have to.” Haruhi denied. “I'll be fine.”

Mori gripped her bag tighter in response and the brunette sighed. “Okay, okay. You're rather pushy for someone who doesn't speak much.” She jokes.

He just shrugs again, this time a small smirk tugging at his lips.

They continued to walk side-by-side down the roads until they reached Haruhi's complex.

“I'll be fine from here. Thanks for walking me home, Senpai. You didn't have to.”

Mori shook his head, pointing at the now night sky.

Haruhi sighed. “I've been walking home alone for years at this time of the night. I can handle myself.” She insisted.

The kendo champion shook his head, and vowed mentally to walk with her whenever he could.

“I'll see you around at school.” Haruhi said, in lieu of a goodbye.

Mori nodded before calling a car for himself, ready to return home.

It was only one afternoon, but he already felt like this could be the beginning of something nice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
